The Only Constant
by lemacd
Summary: When you are finally happy, change can be a pretty big threat. At least Louisa thinks so.
1. intro

The Only Constant

**Disclaimer: don't own, not mine, blah blah blah**

A bit of self indulgance before we begin…

_When I was in fifth grade, I started attending a very small private school. My teacher that year was a beautiful and kind young woman, definitely the nicest teacher I had ever known and I instantly loved her. I wept when the school year was over. But like I said, it was a small school and I saw her everyday. When my best friend and I would stir up the girl drama over the next couple years, she always took us somewhere quiet and helped us work it all out, telling us that she hated to see her two favorite students fighting. I'm sure we weren't her favorites, but she was pretty awesome like that._

_ One day I was home sick from school. My sister came home that day bursting with exciting news: Miss Parker was getting married. My mother thought it was marvelous and said it was all anyone at school could seem to talk about. Maybe it was because I wasn't there and didn't get to hear the news firsthand, but I was completely devastated. I didn't want anything to change about her. I wanted her to stay exactly the way she was. I attended her wedding. She was beyond happy and the church was filled with people happy for her. But she was different and I seriously mourned._

_ So, I got to thinking… and this happened. I hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 1

"_**The only thing that is constant is change." – Heraclitus**_

Maria wasn't entirely sure why she was so nervous. Logic told her that the children would totally approve of her engagement to their father. It was just a formality, a consideration to ask for their approval. She was confident that they loved her as much as she loved them. Still, she was on pins and needles until the announcement was made and they voiced their blessing.

The Captain decided, and she agreed, that they would wait until after breakfast to tell the children what had happened the night before. It would give everyone a chance to be fully awake and present. It also gave the two grown ups a little bit longer to revel in their secret a bit longer. Perhaps her nervousness was actually a keen sense of foreboding because almost instantly, nothing went according to the plan.

For the first time in all her days spent with the family, Maria dressed and came down to breakfast early. She knew he'd be there and she wanted to be alone with him again, to be encouraged by his love and bolstered by his confidence that everything was finally the way it should be. He looked up from the morning newspaper when she appeared and instantly a smile spread wide across his face.

"Well, good morning," he said cheerfully, rising from his seat to meet her. "If I had known that the best way to get you to meals on time was to propose marriage…"

"Don't get very used to it," she teased back. "I only came down early because I had this beautiful dream last night and I wanted to see if it was real." He pulled her close to himself and kissed her. It was not a dream. Neither heard delicate footsteps approaching.

"Father, have you seen Fraulein Maria, she's not… oh!" They parted and turned to face Liesl standing in the doorway, mouth agape.

"Good morning, Liesl," Maria managed to say. She knew she was blushing. The Captain managed to stifle a laugh.

"I, uh… I went to your room but you weren't there. I guess I was afraid that you left again," Liesl explained. Then it was her turn to laugh. "But I see that you're still here."

"I suppose," her father started, rubbing the back of his head, trying to find the words to address this suddenly awkward moment. "You are old enough to be let in on our little secret." He took Maria by the hand, pulled her to his side once again and kissed her sweetly on her cheek. He then turned to his daughter and raised his eyebrows, saying no more.

"I see," Liesl said very evenly, underplaying her reaction. "And the Baroness Schrader? Does she approve?"

"She broke off the engagement and returned to Vienna last night," he answered, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh, dear. Was that before or after you kissed the governess?" She didn't have many opportunities to spar with her father for fun. She returned his look with raised eyebrows as she walked slowly toward them.

"Oh, Liesl, it wasn't like that at all!" Maria blurted out nervously. "Please understand that…" Father and daughter finally burst into a fit of laughter.

"Fraulein, I'm only teasing Father. I think this is wonderful news!" She quickly threw her arms around them both. She gave Maria a loving smile and kissed her on the cheek. "I can tell that you are both very happy and love each other very much. I can't wait until the others hear this!"

"We were going to tell all of you after breakfast," Maria interjected, still feeling the need to explain everything.

"Oh, Liesl will keep this to herself, won't you sweetheart? After all, she only saw you in my arms. She doesn't know everything."

"OH! But I think I do now! There's going to be a wedding? Am I right?" Liesl clapped her hands together and bounced on her toes with excitement.

"Oh, darling, really," Maria moaned at the Captain. "She isn't an infant. You gave it all away."

"Ah, but the joke is still on her. She is going to have to sit on this even juicier bit of information. All through breakfast. And I am feeling very, very hungry." The Captain laughed to see his daughter's face drop. Once Maria understood that they were only having fun and not trying to sound so cruel, she took a deep breath. She had to admit that it was nice to see that their bond was completely and fully reestablished. She had prayed for it.

They were interrupted again by the thunderous sounds of doors slamming and feet thumping down the stairs. If cook had wondered if the children were ready for breakfast, Maria thought to herself, all doubt was removed by now. She moved to her place at the table as each child filed in and greeted their bright and well rested faces. She gazed across the table to the Captain, who stood beaming. She knew he was thinking the same thought; everything was finally as it should be and about to become even more so. As they sat down to eat, Liesl asked if she could say the blessing.

"I'm feeling particularly thankful this morning," she explained. Her father nodded his permission with a warning in his eye. "Thank you, Lord, for this beautiful day and this bounty of food. Please bless our _entire_ family. Amen." She smiled at her father who glared at her, but she was not fooled. He was pleased by her prayer.

"You forgot about Fraulein Maria," Marta practically shouted.

"Did I?" Liesl replied. "Oh, no matter. God knows who we mean even if we don't mention them by name."


	3. Chapter 2

The meal progressed with its usual noise and conversation, but it seemed different to Maria. These weren't just her charges anymore, they were her children. She stole quick glances at the Captain who somehow managed to maintain a conversation with his eldest son and yet never took his eyes away from her. She could tell that he was happy and it was because of her. She was moved by the realization that she was the answer to someone's happiness. It was humbling and yet her proudest moment.

She had to laugh when the meal seemed to be over and the Captain announced that he was craving a second helping of breakfast. She was sure that Liesl was going to explode. He savored every bite with comic flair, sending the younger children into fits of giggles.

"Liesl, darling, be a good girl and pour your father some more coffee," he cooed at his eldest daughter, winking as he did. Liesl obediently stood up and brought the carafe to his cup to pour. She stopped when the cup was less than half full.

"Too much coffee is bad for you, Father Dearest," she cooed back. She was growing less amused by the minute. The Captain glanced across the table at Maria with a nod, indicating that it was time for the great revelation to happen. He cleared his throat and demanded everyone's attention.

"Children," he started. "Uh… Fraulein Maria has an announcement she would like to make." Maria froze. She was sure this was something he should announce. After all, they were his children. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. There was a sparkle in his eye and instantly she realized he was having entirely too much fun tormenting the women in his life.

"Oh no, Captain," she answered dramatically. "I believe you should make the announcement."

"I wouldn't mind if you…"

"I insist," she interrupted.

"Very well," he said with a sigh. "Now… what was it again?"

"Father, please!" Liesl moaned.

"Right. I'm sure you all have noticed that Baroness Schrader is no longer visiting. She returned to Vienna last night. The engagement has been called off." The children looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Father," Brigitta finally broke the silence. Maria was not put out. It was a very appropriate response. She knew the children had misgivings about the Baroness becoming their new mother, they had told her as much. All except Brigitta, who always refused to say anything bad about the woman. Maria guessed it was because she was just so desperate to call someone mother again.

"Was it because of us?" Kurt asked with some guilt. Unlike his sister, he wore his opinion about the Baroness on his face.

"No, it had nothing to do with you at all. In fact, I wish to express how proud I am that you tried so hard to welcome her. I know it wasn't always easy," the Captain said shaking his head. "We just realized that we didn't love each other, and if there is one thing I want you all to understand is that you cannot marry someone you don't love. Especially when you are in love with someone else." It didn't take long for the last part to sink in.

"There's someone else?" Friedrich asked.

"Yes, I confess to you that I do love someone very much. She makes me very happy." The Captain could not contain his smile. Maria hoped dearly that the children would not notice that she too couldn't help but smile at the first public profession of his love for her… to his children, the ones who mattered most. Suddenly they were all asking the same question all at once.

"My goodness," the Captain bellowed. "When did you all turn into a bunch of owls? Who? Who? Who?"

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Brigitta asked. "Do we know her?"

"Oh, yes," he hinted. "You know her." The children fell into a silent confusion as they tried to figure it out.

"Oh, you silly snails! Don't be so slow!" Liesl shouted in exasperation.

"If you're so smart, why don't you tell us?" Louisa shot back at her.

"Ok, another hint… she's in this very room!" Six faces froze on their eldest sister and slowly turned together toward Maria.

"Fraulein Maria? It's you?!" Brigitta asked with mounting excitement.

"I'm afraid so, darling. Do you approve?" Please approve, Maria quickly prayed.

"Oh, yes!" The girl gushed. "I approve with all my heart!" Brigitta's sentiments were quickly echoed by the others. A cheer went up and soon Maria found herself bracing against the force of so many hugs.

"Children, do be careful," the Captain shouted about the chaos. "Don't break her!" He laughed at the glorious sight of his children expressing their untold joy. It was so easy for them to show love and affection. He made a vow right then and there to be more like them, to express whatever was on his heart to them and to Maria.

As she gazed at each child and tried to record in her heart the look on each face at this precious moment, Maria noticed that Louisa remained on the fringe of the group. She forced herself to smile and went through the expected motions, but her eyes revealed that her heart was not in it, not like the others. The Captain noticed Maria blink and followed her gaze. He moved closer to Louisa and put a firm arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick shake.

"Lou, you seem to be in shock," he teased.

"I'm alright," she replied, trying hard to convince him. "Congratulations, Father. Fraulein Maria. I wish you all the happiness in the world." They were nice words. They were the right words.

"Thank you, Louisa," Maria answered sincerely, looking into the girl's face. Her countenance did not change, however, nor did she take a single step closer to embrace her as the others had done.

"Are you going to get married?" Gretl asked, bringing Maria back to the celebration.

"We talked about it," The Captain said, scooping his youngest into his arms. "Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes!" The little girl's bright eyes danced at the news.

"Then it is settled," he replied and turning to Maria he made it official. "Fraulein, will you marry me?" Maria answered affirmatively and laughed as he put his daughter down and waded through the arms and heads of children to get to her side. He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Then, winking at them all, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"The children!" Maria gasped afterwards, shocked at the forwardness of his actions.

"I've always believed that children who see their mother and father kiss are the happiest children, Maria. I want happy children." Louisa blinked hard at what he said. She couldn't stand the excitement any longer. She slowly made her way toward the door. It didn't go unnoticed. Maria felt a small prick in her heart.

"Will you really be our mother? Oh, I'm going to have the most beautiful mother in the whole world!" Gretl could barely contain her joy.

"We don't love her because she's beautiful, Gretl," her eldest brother reminded her gently. "She's beautiful because we love her." Maria was taken back by Friedrich's words.

"What a lovely thing to say, Friedrich! Thank you," she exclaimed, nearly moved to tears.

"Indeed," the Captain agreed, giving his son a proud slap on the shoulder. "I only wish I had thought to say it myself."

"Mush," Kurt grumbled, earning a stern but amused look from his father.

"Well, everyone, I hate to go and leave this pretty sight," the Captain finally announced, giving Marta's nose a tiny squeeze. "But I have too much to do and I believe there are still some lessons to be studied before summer is over. Let's all work hard this morning and then spend the afternoon with a real celebration. What do you say?" The children heartily agreed and made their way from the dining room to the classroom.

"That was wonderful," the Captain said to Maria once they were all gone. "They are so happy."

"Louisa didn't seem very happy. In fact, I think she was rather upset by it all. Surely you noticed," Maria replied with concern.

"Oh, I wouldn't put it that way," he answered dismissively. "It has always taken Louisa a bit longer to sort her feelings. She loves you. I'm not very worried." Maria nodded but was not convinced.

"I don't think I could sacrifice her happiness for my own, darling. I just want to be sure."

"Then by all means, talk to her," he said, kissing her temple before leaving her to the rest of her morning. "But I'm sure you'll find that I'm right."


	4. Chapter 3

Bolstered by their father's promise of a fun afternoon, the children settled into their lessons quickly. There was an occasional whisper of excitement and Maria was pretty sure she heard the word 'wedding' said once or twice, but she considered all the excitement of the morning and decided they were handling everything pretty well. Gretl brought a book to her with eagerness and Maria led her to a quiet corner of the room so their whispers wouldn't disturb the others.

She read the story quietly, stopping to ask her to count the pictures or find the longest words on the page. When the child would pour over the page to find the answers, Maria would glance up at the others, particularly Louisa who had her face in front of a book. She kept waiting for her to turn a page or do something to indicate her mental presence, but it never happened.

After a couple hours it was time for a break. She dismissed them and ordered them to play outside until it was time to wash up for lunch. The flurry of chairs and moving feet snapped Louisa out of her world. She slowly closed the book and stood up to follow the others when Maria said her name.

"Louisa, would you please stay an extra minute and help me clean up the room?" The girl nodded and gathered papers and pencils while Maria straightened the chairs. Louisa started to pick up Marta's coloring pencils and put them in a box when she heard her name again.

"Louisa, please stop what you're doing and talk to me. Won't you tell me what is bothering you?" Maria stood close and spoke softly to her. Louisa put the last pencil in the box and set it back on the table. Her shoulders dropped and she looked away.

"It's not fair," she said moaned. "We loved you first. He didn't even like you when you first came here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Maria said lightly, smiling to herself.

"It's still not fair," Louisa repeated. "He has no right to take you from us."

"Now, you mustn't look at it like that, darling. No one is taking me away from you. I'm still here for you. If anything it means I'll always be here for you. It makes me happy and I hope it makes you happy, too." Maria reached out and gently caressed the girl's hair, smoothing out her long tresses and tucking loose strands behind her ear. Maria felt a sting as Louisa pulled away from her and moved to a nearby window without saying a word. She put her forehead and hands on the glass and watched her brothers and sisters playing in the yard below.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," Maria continued. "It didn't take long to figure out the others, but you're still a mystery to me. I suspect that is how you want it. Still, I know some things. You are athletic and witty… maybe a little too clever when it comes to pranks. What I do know I love very much."

"I play tricks on people before they can play tricks on me," Louisa explained, finally turning around to look at Maria. "I never thought you'd play a trick."

"I didn't play any tricks on you."

"Grown ups don't think they play tricks, but they tell lies which is like playing a trick," Louisa pressed.

"Have I lied to you?"

"You lied when you said you missed the abbey…"

"That wasn't so much a lie as it was an excuse," Maria said, feeling guilty. "I was confused, I…"

"… and when you said you came back because you missed us."

"But I did miss you! I missed you all very much!" Louisa shook her head.

"You came back for Father."

"Well, you're not wrong, but I didn't lie about missing you. It would have been so much harder to come back if I didn't miss you, too. You have to believe that, Louisa!"

"Then why do I feel like this, like I'm going to lose you?" Louisa asked in exasperation.

"I wish I knew! You sound like a little child who has been asked to share her favorite toy," Maria answered with her own sense of frustration. Louisa stuck out her chin and gave her a stubborn look.

"I'm not a little child," she snapped.

"And I'm not a toy!" Maria shot back, regretting that she had to raise her tone. "You are talking as if your father is going to make me disappear. "

"He made my mother disappear," Louisa replied, her emotions starting to crack.

"She died, Louisa. He didn't make that happen. He certainly didn't want it to happen."

"I know that. But then he put her in a box… all of her, gone! Her pictures, her things… the sound of her name," Louisa's body began to tremble. "I can't even remember what she looks like anymore." She finally broke down.

"There, there… let it all out," Maria hushed the girl weeping in her arms. "You've held on to that for so long. You should know that your father realizes that was wrong and he feels terrible about it," Maria explained. "He was in so much pain. He's tried so hard to change."

"I think he only changed so you would fall in love with him. More tricks," Louisa uttered the words before she could stop herself. "I'm sure I'm being horribly unkind, but everything is going to change and I hate change. Just when you are the happiest you've ever been someone or something takes it all away."

"Louisa, please listen to me," Maria pleaded. "Nothing is going to change, not like you think it will. I'm always going to be here for you because that is what I want. I have a lot of love to give… to your father, to your sisters and brothers, and most definitely to you. Can you look at it that way and try to understand?" The girl suddenly sat up straight, wiped her eyes and gave Maria a weak smile.

"I can't believe I went on like I did. I just need to get used to it," she said, ignoring the question.

"I don't want you to get used to it. I want you to be happy."

"Same thing," Louisa said with a shrug. "Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. No one has to worry about me. May I join the others now?" Maria nodded slowly, shocked by her stoic indifference. The girl walked out of the room, leaving behind a troubled governess.

Maria didn't spare a minute getting to the Captain's study. She knocked on the door and let herself in, not bothering to wait for an invitation. The Captain's pleasure at seeing her was subdued by look of extreme concern on her face.

"You were wrong, darling, we do have a problem." Maria related the entire conversation to him, trying hard to control her emotions as she revealed how she also contributed to Louisa's pain and distrust. "I know she's wrong, but she's also very convinced. I tried so hard to explain it to her, but I'm afraid I failed. How can I think of my own happiness after this?" She waited for him to give her an idea what to do, but he remained quiet. "Darling, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm sorry… I love my daughter very much and her happiness is everything to me, but it sounded like you just told me you can't marry me," he said, breaking out of his confusion. Maria stared at the edge of his desk.

"I'm not saying I'll never marry you," she offered the little bit of hope she could. The Captain bolted out of his chair and made his way to Maria. He held her gently by her shoulders and looked her square in the face.

"Then we need to fix this. Postponing our engagement is not the answer. I think the solution is making her realize that she really does want us to get married."

"Louisa's pain is not made up. She has been spent the last few years learning how to hide it and she is very good at it."

"And that's my fault. High time I get on my hands and knees and start cleaning up this awful mess I made. Please tell Louisa I wish to speak to her. I'll fix this. I will." He kissed Maria on the forehead for reassurance.

"Please, darling, when you talk to her, remember…"

"I'm acutely aware of everything that is at stake," he said, cutting her off gently. "You have to trust me now." She leaned into his embrace for the courage to do so, and then nodded. Slowly she withdrew from his arms and went to search for Louisa to deliver his message.

The Captain paced as he planned what to say. He knew it would be difficult. Louisa didn't trust easily and losing Maria was just not an option. Above all, neither of them could become a casualty. This wasn't a war where the loss of men was considered the price of victory.


	5. Chapter 4

Maria made her way outside and called the children to get ready for lunch. Marta ran across the lawn and was the first to reach her.

"Look, Fraulein Maria!" she said breathlessly, showing a small bouquet she picked with her sisters. "We were playing wedding!"

"Were you really? How fun! Who did you marry?" Maria bent low to admire the flowers as the others gathered around.

"We married Father," Gretl giggled.

"Good choice," she replied with an approving smile.

"How dumb," Kurt grumbled, making a face. "You can't marry your own father. Besides, he is going to marry Fraulein Maria."

"It's only pretend," Maria said softly, and then looking into Louisa's face added, "Besides, I don't mind sharing at all." The girl flinched, but only briefly. She looked away and followed the others into the house. As she brushed past, Maria took her hand to stop her.

"Your father asked me to tell you he is in his study and would like to speak to you," she said softly into her ear so she was the only one to hear. The child's face darkened, but she nodded and nonchalantly walked away.

Louisa stared at her father's door, a feeling of dread growing in her chest. It felt like all the times she was summoned for a lecture for another prank she pulled on one of the many wretched governesses she had known. He would demand that she apologize and she would promise to do just that. It always left her feeling so rejected.

She finally knocked on the door and waited for him to call her. She was startled when the door opened and he stood before her as though he had been eagerly waiting for her to arrive. She braced herself for what it could mean.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said gently. "Come in."

Louisa obeyed, unsettled by his unexpected demeanor. It turned out that was not the only thing different from what she expected. The room always seemed like a giant cave to her. The heavy curtains were always closed tight, keeping the sunlight out and hiding the walls and corners in shadowy darkness. Now they were drawn wide and she could see every detail bright as day; the ceiling high bookcases, the citations on the walls that boasted of her father's wartime accomplishments, and so much more. She spun the giant globe that stood alone by her father's desk. Everywhere she looked she found something fascinating.

Her eyes finally settled on the office credenza that spanned the length of one short wall. It was lined with countless framed photographs. Louisa rushed closer and hungrily gazed on them. She picked up a picture of a mother and a young child.

"That was taken for your second birthday," her father informed her, suddenly appearing by her side.

"That's me?" She couldn't believe she was ever that short. She returned it gently and moved on to another. She didn't need him to tell her who was in the photograph. "I never realized that Liesl looks so much like my mother." She winced inwardly. That was exactly the kind of comment that used to make her father upset. Instead, he simply chuckled and agreed.

"I see it every time she enters a room. Even when she was a little girl, she was the spitting image…" Louisa looked at her father in awe. She couldn't believe they were talking about these things this way. He continued.

"The boys, well, they take after me, poor fellows," he said with a wink, causing her to smile. "Liesl looks like her, Brigitta and her books… she gets that from her, too. But you… you have every ounce of her personality and spirit."

"I do?" Louisa asked in amazement, forgetting that she was there to be reprimanded. She never thought she had anything in common with her mother. She was too tall and too fair.

"Oh, yes, most definitely! She was fiercely loyal and determined… but funny! I never knew a quicker wit than her until you came along. There are times when you say things in a situation that I can imagine she would say and I think, 'Good girl, Lou! You got it!'" He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "People loved to be around her, but she only let them know her the way she wanted them to know her. She was guarded. It was hard to know what she was really thinking and if pressed, she would just make a joke. The same way you do."

"People can hurt you if you aren't careful," Louisa blurted out, suddenly feeling the need to defend not only herself but her mother.

"Yes, but when you shut out everyone, you are treating those who love you the same as the people who hurt you. That's not good."

"Sometimes the people who love you are the ones who hurt you," she answered, looking back at the photographs. She wanted to memorize each one. "I try to remember Mother, but it's getting harder and harder. Sometimes I think it means I didn't love her enough."

"No, that's not why you can't remember her," the Captain corrected. "It's because of the horrible way I treated our memory of her. It hurt to see her in your faces, hear her in your laughter… I could take away all the photographs and mementos and hide them away in a drawer, but I couldn't very well put you in one, so… I went away. I'm sorry, my dear daughter. I didn't do it right." Louisa stared as she heard him admit everything with such sorrow and regret. "I am trying to make it right. I'm trying to change."

"What made you change after all that time?" she asked. Her father noted a hint of pain. There, he thought, right there is the distrust. God help me undo the harm.

"I heard you sing and I was overwhelmed. Suddenly I realized that you were all grown up and I had missed it, all because I was a selfish old fool." His voice was full of woe. Louisa looked away, afraid to see him cry. She had seem him cry a long time ago, long before…

"Father, why did you want to talk to me?" she asked suddenly.

"We have a problem, you and I. Fraulein Maria told me what you said to her. I would never steal her away from you, my dear, but I couldn't help falling in love with her. She is the reason I drew the curtains and let in the sun. She is the reason I could pull these photographs out of their prison in my desk. She is the reason…"

"That you are home for more than a week at a time," she said, putting words in his mouth.

"No, my children are the reason for that. She may be the reason for a lot of good changes around here, but I'm here because my children are here. This is where I belong."

"So, you won't go away anymore?" Louisa blinked back tears, struggling hard to accept it.

"Never, not like that. No matter where I go, you can be sure that I will come back to you as soon as I can."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" She finally let herself believe everything he said. Her father pulled her into his arms and held her as she laughed through her happy tears.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" her father asked earnestly.

"Oh, yes, Father! I forgive you and I love you," she said from her heart. They clung to each other as relief flooded over them both. After a few minutes, the Captain released his daughter.

"You know, Fraulein Maria loves you very much. So much that she can't stand the thought that our engagement would make even one of you children unhappy, so… she took back her acceptance."

"What?!" Louisa gasped. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, darling. We can call off the engagement but it is a lot harder to stop loving each other. I'm afraid she might want to leave again."

"Oh, no! That is all wrong! She can't leave, she has to stay! I want her to stay!" The girl frantically ran to the door, but then suddenly stopped, turned around and flew back to his side.

"Father, we're really happy, aren't we?" she said. It was a statement more than it was a question.

"Yes, very happy."

"And it's because we have her, isn't it?"

"She makes me very happy. Does she make you happy?" The Captain felt his heart beat faster, thrilling to the fiery determination he saw in her face. Just like her mother, he thought with overwhelming affection.

"Oh, yes! Don't worry, Father! I can fix this!" She turned again, flung the door on its hinges and bolted through the house.

Good girl, Lou, the Captain shouted proudly in his heart. You got it!

Louisa shouted for Maria as she ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Soon her siblings gathered at the bottom of the steps, listening in utter confusion as she opened and slammed doors in her wild search.

"Where is she? I've got to find her," she pleaded with them as she ran back down.

"She went outside to find my book for me," a bewildered Brigitta informed her. "What on earth is going on?" Louisa didn't take the time to explain. She headed for the terrace, hollering as loud as she could.

"Fraulein Maria? Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Maria called back as she crossed the patio to the distraught child calling her name. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Oh, please… please forgive me," Louisa tearfully begged as she gasped for breath. "I'm sorry about everything. I said such awful things to you, mean things! I didn't mean any of it. You've got to believe me!"

"Of course I forgive you, sweet girl," Maria cried as she held her tightly. She whispered hushed assurance to her, soothing her until she calmed down.

"Father told me that you aren't going to marry him. Is that true?" Maria nodded slowly. "You aren't going to leave, are you?"

"I know it's hard to understand but it would be very hard to be around someone you love when you can't love him anymore. I think it would make us all miserable in the end. But it isn't good bye. I'm not going far," Maria promised as she wiped the tears off the sad face looking up into hers.

"You told us that you can't run away from your problems," Louisa pushed. "You both love each other and make each other happy, and Fraulein, I truly do want you to be happy. Oh, please say that you will stay and marry Father!"

"I really do want to stay," Maria admitted, her heart starting to flutter. Louisa finally smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"Father!" the girl bellowed. "Father, come quick!" Maria struggled to keep up with the ball of frantic energy as they barreled past the others, who were still wondering what was happening.

"Now what is she doing?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea," Liesl muttered. "I think she's gone mad."

Louisa dragged a bewildered Maria into the Captain's study where he stood with a bemused look on his face. She joined their hands together and stepped away. "Please ask her again."

"I don't think I understand…"

"Just do it, Father!" she demanded. He had to smother a laugh. Perhaps his daughter had a bit of sea captain in her, too. He turned and took Maria's other hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Maria, my love, I still love you and I still want you to be my wife. Please marry me." He leaned forward to kiss her in celebration of the answer he was sure to hear.

"This is very awkward, Captain," Maria replied innocently, leaning away from his face. "That is the third marriage proposal I have received in the last twenty four hours! I need time to sort it all out. Do you mind if I think about it and tell you later?" They both burst into laughter, but Louisa was not amused.

"Stop joking, both of you! This is serious!" Maria forced herself to stop laughing and cleared her throat.

"Yes, my dearest Captain," she finally answered lovingly. "For the last time, yes."


End file.
